


You're the One, the Only Thing

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has to remind Jared of one very basic fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One, the Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.
> 
> Note on original post:  
> Right! So, I may or may not have been trolling a certain anon gossip comm. And I may or may not have read a [certain comment](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_gossip/443.html?thread=131515#t131515) and may or may not have gone OMGYESPLZ. *coff* And this may or may not be the result. Title from Jonny Lang's [Touch](http://www.box.net/shared/u0tjsddgyd)

Jensen clenched his teeth and turned in his chair, putting his back to the spectacle Jared and Misha were making of themselves on the other side of the stage. One would think after this many years of living in Jared's pockets, and Jared in his, he would be used to the crazy. And, until they started fucking, one would be right. Jensen knew all too well how hyped Jared got at conventions, how he seemed to feed on the interaction with fans, and knew that it was almost like being drunk. Or on a sugar high. Knew there wasn't much that Jared wouldn't do in a situation like that. Jensen also knew that Misha liked to play the fans, tease and joke with an almost pathological glee. Most importantly, Jensen knew there was _nothing_ going on, nothing more than Misha thinking it would be funny and knowing the fans would get a kick out of him bending Jared over like that.

Knowing didn't make a damn bit of difference. Jared was _his_ , claimed through thousands of hours of talking and laughing and working and fucking, marked _Property of Jensen Ackles_ with teeth and tongue and cock in the quiet dark as surely as if it were indelibly inked into Jared's skin. Jensen wanted nothing more than to stride across the stage and punch Misha.

_Dammit, don't touch other people's things!_

Jensen buried his face in his hands instead.

~*~*~*~

Jared caught on immediately, presented himself to Jensen for claiming, more subdued than he'd been all weekend. Jensen kept his face as blank as possible as he ignored Jared's gesture at one sleeve and signed directly over his heart instead. _Mine,_ he thought fiercely, and caught a slight widening of Jared's eyes.

They made it through the remaining few minutes of the con with no one in the audience the wiser. Misha followed them out but paused and said he'd catch his own cab. Jensen raised an eyebrow at the smirk on Misha's face but didn't say anything until it was just he and Jared there, watching Misha's cab pull away. "Sometimes I think he plays us just as much as he does the fans."

Jared choked back a laugh. "It would be a very Misha thing to do."

Jensen didn't smile. "Doesn't mean you have to play along."

Jared shut up immediately.

Their own cab ride was eerily silent. Jensen had nothing to say, and Jared knew him too well to try.

~*~*~*~

Jensen managed a smile for the girl at the desk as he and Jared strode through the lobby and was incredibly grateful that they caught an empty elevator and that it didn't stop once on the way up to their floor. He was almost vibrating with tension by the time the doors chimed and opened, and it was a struggle not to drag Jared down the hall at a run. It took three tries to get the key card into the tiny slot and out again, but for once it unlocked on the first pass, and Jensen shoved the door open and held it until Jared passed into their room. He shut the door.

"Strip," Jensen said softly. "Take everything off and lay down on the bed."

Jared immediately sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots off, struggling a little in his haste and tossing them haphazardly to the side as they slid reluctantly from his feet. He pulled the black shirt off over his head without bothering with the buttons, the t-shirt underneath following quickly. He stood to tug at his belt before the t-shirt hit the floor, and then opened his fly just enough so he could shove the denim off his hips. Stepping on the hems, he walked out of the jeans while he pushed his boxers down, leaving the fabric jumbled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He almost flung himself across the bed, flat on his back, eyes on Jensen, waiting.

Jensen folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, then looked meaningfully at Jared's feet. "I said _everything_ , Jared."

His mouth opened to protest, but snapped shut again as Jensen raised the other eyebrow. Jared sat up again and yanked his socks off almost violently before shooting Jensen a petulant look. Jensen shook his head.

"You're the one who bent over for another man, Jared. You don't get to be pissy about your socks. Turn over and get on your knees." Jensen walked slowly to the bathroom to get the lube and just as slowly back to the bed. Jared was waiting, knees spread and ass in the air, feet hanging off the end of the bed. Jensen felt something settle in his gut, felt a modicum of calm ease through him at Jared's ready obedience. Jared was his, and they both knew it.

He opened the lube and slicked up two fingers, using just enough to ease his way without making it too easy on Jared, then stepped up between Jared's feet. Jensen put his dry hand on Jared's left cheek and held him open so he could shove both fingers into Jared's body.

"Jensen..."

"Be _quiet_ ," Jensen snapped. His fingers worked roughly to open Jared, tugging at the rim of his asshole and then diving in to prod at his prostate, until Jared was mewling and shaking with the need to move, the need for more. Jared's hips made an aborted attempt to thrust back, and Jensen lightly slapped his ass. "Hold still."

Jared shuddered and then stilled, air rushing shallowly in and out of his lungs and Jensen let his hand stroke up Jared's spine once before he pulled his fingers free and opened his jeans. He tore open a condom with his teeth and rolled it on quickly, then grabbed his dick and held it to Jared's ass, pushing forward, working himself inside with short thrusts.

"Jensen, _please_."

Jensen smacked Jared's ass again as he bottomed out and stilled, feeling like he could finally _breathe_ for the first time since Jared bent over and the crowd went wild. His eyes drifted shut and he sucked in a long deep breath, letting himself just _feel_ Jared, feel how hot and tight he was, feel the way his ass clenched on Jensen's length. "Mine, Jared," he said, eyes still closed. "I don't want to have to remind you again."

Jared moaned and shifted under Jensen, and Jensen opened his eyes just in time to see Jared's fists curl and tug in the bedspread. "Show me," Jared rasped. He turned his face to the side, and even from that angle Jensen could see the dazed expression on Jared's face. It was flushed, the skin already damp and pink and Jensen wanted to raise actual sweat, wanted to lick the drops that formed and bite at the cord of his neck through the beard and bring blood to the surface of Jared's skin.

"I'll show you," Jensen growled, and started to move, hips slamming into Jared hard and fast. His hands gripped Jared's hips to hold them steady, squeezed tightly enough leave fingerprints in the tanned skin. "I'll show you, I'll fucking mark you, make you bleed if I have to, fuck you until you can't fucking walk, can't move without feeling me in your fucking _throat_."

"Yes, oh god, Jensen, _please_ , make me feel you for days." Jared writhed, pushing back as best he could against the strength in Jensen's hands as Jensen slammed into him again and again. 

They moved together, Jensen's hands relaxing slightly so Jared could thrust back, then one hand finally reached around and grabbed Jared's dick firmly enough to make Jared cry out. "Do you want me to let you come, Jared? I can just fuck you and keep you writhing and panting and never let you come. I shouldn't let you, not after that little show you put on." Jensen was panting, barely able to string the words together coherently, but Jared moaned again in response.

"Please, Jensen, please let me come, I want to come, I want you to _make_ me come, make me yours." Jared shifted to slide his knees further apart, bowing his back into a sharp curve that pushed his ass higher, changed the angle of Jensen's thrusts. They both groaned.

"You gonna bend over for Misha again?"

"God, no, Jen - ah, _fuck_ \- Jensen, no, sorry -"

"You're _mine_ , you bend over for _me_ -"

"Only you, god, I swear, Jen, only you, I'm yours, only yours."

"Don't forget it again," Jensen gasped, then relaxed his grip on Jared's cock, making a loose fist for him to thrust into as he shoved into Jared again, then again. He thrust once more, pushing as deep as he could get, holding himself there as he came so hard he almost blacked out. His body shook against Jared's for long endless moments, then he slumped over Jared's back, his shirts absorbing the sweat coating Jared's skin.

It took Jensen a few seconds to realize that Jared hadn't come yet, that he was trembling and panting and his fingers were clenched so tightly in the bedspread that his knuckles were white. Jensen straightened up, bent again to lick slowly up Jared's spine as he stroked his fist over Jared's dick hard and fast until Jared cried out and spilled over his fist, all over the bedspread.

"Love you, Jensen, swear to god. We were just playing." Jared's voice was wrecked, lungs still heaving as Jensen pulled free and eased Jared onto his side. Jared closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, and Jensen was almost overwhelmed with the need to just _touch_ , to have his hands all over that long, lean body. He quickly pulled both shirts off over his head and shoved his jeans and boxers off his hips. Stepping out of them, Jensen climbed on the bed and curled himself around Jared, letting his hands soothe and stroke.

"I know." Jensen could feel his cheeks flush and buried his face against Jared's back. "Really do, Jay. Just - went a little far, you know? I need, I can't. Can't share."

"I know." Jensen could hear the smugness in Jared's voice and rolled his eyes. Jared laughed softly and tugged Jensen's arm more securely around his stomach. "I promise you don't have to. But. You know. Anytime you want to claim me again..."

"Shut up, Jay. Seriously. Just. Shut up."

He couldn't see it, but he knew Jared too well. Knew he was smirking when he murmured, "Make me."


End file.
